vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Havel the Rock
Summary Havel the Rock is a hostile enemy in Dark Souls. Havel the Rock was a close friend of Gwyn, and a general in what was presumably Gwyn's army. Havel was a steadfast and resilient man, inspiring his men to do great things. He and his warriors donned armor carved from solid rock and wore rings bestowing them with the ability to carry a heavier load. The legendary great hammer of Havel the Rock was created from an everlasting dragon tooth. The dragon tooth will never break as it is harder than stone, and it grants its wielder resistance to magic and flame. Bishop Havel despised magic users, thus creating the miracle Great Magic Barrier to counter them. Havel's own magic was only of a defensive nature and his shield was imbued with it. Havel also had an intense hatred for Seath the Scaleless, grandfather of Sorcery, who was his sworn enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Havel the Rock Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Male Age: Most likely thousands of years old Classification: Bishop Havel, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Club wielder, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Magic and Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical and magical defences with Stone Flesh and Great Magic Barrier, his ring heavily increases his lifting strength), Soul Absorption (Due to nature of being undead, can absorb the souls of nearby fallen enemies), Limited Dimensional Travel and Summoning via the White Sign Soapstone (Can be summoned and summon others to other worlds) Extreme Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects with Armor and Equipment, Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via resisting Hollowing (Hollowing reduces even the mightiest warriors to dessicated corpses and the Darksign failed to completely suppress the Dark Soul) Attack Potency: Country level (Fought alongside Gwyn in the war against the Everlasting Dragons, which are this powerful) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the Chosen Undead) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Country Class (Fought against the Everlasting Dragons) Durability: Country level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to the Chosen Undead) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his weaponry. Standard Equipment: File:DragonTooth.png|Havel's signature weapon, the Dragon Tooth File:Havel's_Greatshield.png| Havel's stone Greatshield File:Havel'sRing.png|Havel's Ring * Dragon Tooth: The legendary great hammer of Havel the Rock, created from an everlasting dragon tooth, The dragon tooth will never break as it is harder than stone and simply equipping the Dragon Tooth grants its wielder an increased resistance to magic and fire. * Havel's Armor: The legendary armour of Havel the Rock and his warriors, carved from solid stone, this incredibly heavy armour gives it's wearer an incredible defence against physical attacks, as well as lightning, fire, magic, poison, petrification and the bleed affect. * Havel's Greatshield: Greatshield of the legendary Havel the Rock, cut straight from a great slab of stone, This greatshield is imbued with the magic of Havel and provides an incredible defense against physical attacks, lightning, fire, magic, poison, petrification and the bleed affect. Havel may also raise the shield in silent prayer, turning the his body into a solid mass of stone. * Havel's Ring: This ring was named after Havel the Rock, hewn from stone, it increases Havel's lifting capacity by 50%. Intelligence: Leader of his unit of warriors. Battlefield compatriot of Gwyn from the war against the Everlasting Dragons. Created a miracle to counter sorceries. Weaknesses: Stone Flesh lowers his mobility. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stone Flesh:' This technique allows Havel to cover his body in a layer of stone. This causes him to be more resistant to physical attacks, but with the trade-off of lower mobility. *'Great Magic Barrier:' A miracle created by Havel to counter sorceries; by covering his body in an anti-magic coating, Havel drastically increases his defence against magic, lightning, fire and dark for a maximum of 90 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Black Iron Tarkus (Dark Souls) Tarkus' profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dark Souls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Undead Category:Shield Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Club Users Category:Magic Resistant Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users